Sky's the Limit
by Littlecutedoe
Summary: A Chollie Story, Their relationship after their first kiss at a Luthor Corp and how their freinds react to them beong together, First Chapter is T but it will change to M
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction, please review, I would love to know your opinion, this chapter is rated T, but it will change to M in the second chapter for obvious reasons!

What to wear?

Skimpy and short? Long and mysterious? Hot? Sexy? Cool? Attractive?

Chloe laid out all of her options on the bed, she had 14 dresses on the maybe list. (Well it's hard to know what to wear on a date with a playboy billionaire called Oliver Queen). In the end Chloe decided on a blue lacy dress that had ¾ length sleeves. It also made the most of her legs abd really showed off her petite figure that she had. Chloe couldn't help but think about how surreal it felt to be going on a proper DATE with Oliver.

She had a bit of a thing for him for a while but she always thought better of it or at least she did until the gang decided that they were all going to go a Luther CORP fund raiser that Oliver had organised so that they could do a bit of undercover detective work.

Oliver and Chloe had gone into one of the offices to download files from a memory stick onto a hardrive. They had split into groups earlier in the night before the fundraiser, which is why explains why she was now on her own with Oliver.

"All finished" Chloe stated and went to get up off the chair not realising just how close behind her Oliver was standing. Both of them had had a few drinks but not enough for them to be drunk, just a little bit more confident than usual.

Oliver put his hands on the desk either side of her, trapping her. "You know, Sidekick, you look damn hot tonight". He could see her instantly blushing, clearing she wasn't used to getting such compliments.

"Thanks" she muttered her heart suddenly going double time.

Oliver reached out and pulled a stray strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Ollie..." she tried

"Shhh" Oliver cut across her as he lent in to kiss her. She didn't know what do to. Her brain was telling her to pull away, her heart was telling her telling her something completely different but before she had time to follow her head her heart took over, and she found herself kissing him back with passion. Oliver pulled her in Closer towards him, letting his tongue explore every part of her mouth.

"Ollie...we shouldn't be doing this" she breathed against his lips.

"Come on Chloe you want this as much as I do" He said softly, trying to wear through the protective barrier she had placed around herself.

"Oliver, I'm not your type, I not the type of girl who wants to be on the front page of every tabloid as Oliver Queens latest..." Chloe argued when Oliver put his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"...Chloe that's not how I see you, and as for you thinking you're not my type, I think you're exactly my type, your Beautiful, Sexy, Smart, Funny, not to mention the fact that you went to all extremes to save me from myself Chloe I don't know too many other people who would do that for me and as for being on the front page of the tabloid well I think that we can find some way around that...like...em...we could put a bag over your head every time we're out together in public that way no one will recognise you" he added with a slight laugh.

"Well, that's supposing I'd even consider going out with you in public" she said in a teasing voice "We'd have to put eye slits in the bag, so that I could manage not to fall over or then it really would make front page." She laughed

"I'm pretty sure I can arrange that" he replied before bending down and taking her by the neck and kissing her with enthusiasm. He found her moaning into the kiss. He moved his other hand to the small of her back. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She moved her hands from the bottom of his shirt to the back of his hand. She knotted her fingers in his hand and was really getting into the kiss when He pulled away from her suddenly and walked over towards the door, Leaving Chloe standing there breathless, and absolutely shocked.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked offering out his hand towards her. She didn't know what to think, "Unless you want to spend the night here?" Sensing her hesitation he walked back towards her and put his hand under her chin. "Come on, it's just one night".

"Then what are we waiting for!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and to everyone who added both me and sky's the limit to your favourite list is means a lot, I noticed that there was a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter I'm sorry about that! **

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own smallville or any of its characters, all rights to them belong to their respective owners**

Oliver took Chloe's hand and led her towards the door of the office. Just before he opened it, he turned around and faced her.

"Just Relax Chloe, no one will notice" Oliver said softly noticing the worry in her face. They walked quickly and quietly towards the door and were about to leave when he hears his name being called.

"Give me two minutes" he said sighing to Chloe and walking over towards a tall man, whom he knew as one of the beneficiaries of the fundraiser. Chloe could tell from Oliver's body language that he was trying to get away as quickly as possible. That was one of the benefits of working with the gang up close and personally was that after a short period of time she could read them like a book. Although no amount of reading Oliver would have ever put her on the path on which she found herself walking on. She was going to go home and have sex with Oliver Queen. She couldn't help but feel panic suddenly wash all over her. She couldn't figure out why Ollie even considered her, she wasn't half as good-looking as Lois or as feisty and sexy as Tess. (Or at least that's what she had always let herself believe).

Oliver walked back over to Chloe as quickly as humanly possible without breaking into a run. "Ready?" Oliver asked Chloe dragging her instantly out of her thoughts

"Yea" She replied. They walked outside and Oliver signed for his chauffeur to get the car. The stood outside the building waiting on Oliver's personal Limo to be drove around. It was cold outside, and Chloe couldn't help but shivering, this didn't go unnoticed by Oliver who took off his suit jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

"Thanks" Chloe said smiling.

"You're welcome, can't have you dying of cold whilst waiting on the Limo, now that mightn't do my reputation any good."

"I can see the Headlines now; Oliver Queen lets Girl freeze to death whilst waiting on Limo." She smugly replied.

"Here we are" Oliver said whilst pointing to the Limo, Oliver opened the door for her and offered her his hand. Once inside the Limo Oliver turned to Chloe. " So where were we before we got so rudely interrupted"

"I don't know somewhere about here I believe" Chloe said whilst reaching over and skimming her lips over his.

"Aw, that's right" He muttered, pulling her over for another kiss, this time it was more passionate, He rubbed his tongue of Chloe's teeth demanding entrance. She willingly allowed his tongue to explore all parts of her mouth, his tongue gently massaging against hers. Chloe moved her hands from his arms to around his neck, tangling her fingers in his blonde gelled hair causing him to moan into the kiss. Suddenly Chloe found herself being lifted up, which caused her to let out a cute little girlish scream and being placed on Oliver's lap so that she was now straddling him.

They continued like this for a few minutes until there was a tap on the blacked out glass divider. "Your here, Sir"

Oliver opened the door letting Chloe get out first; he led her towards the door of the apartment and searched his trouser pockets looking for the keys. "Shit, were are they"

"Looking for these" Chloe teased and waved the keys in front of him.

"Yes, thank you, Sidekick" Oliver answered relieved that he hadn't lost them. That would definitely put a spanner in the works of plans for tonight. Chloe kissed his neck whilst he opened the door.

"Come here" He said, and pressed Chloe up against the door and kissed her again, this time however he let his hands go to her hips rather than her hair. His touch sent shivers up Chloe's spine. Chloe moved her hands to Ollie's tie and she loosed it from around his neck, only breaking the Kiss to take it off. She then started opening the buttons of his shirt, whilst he dropped his hands to the hem line of her dress and lifted off over her head leaving her wearing nothing but her lacy underwear.

"God, you are beautiful" He murmured, moving his lips, along her jaw line and down her neck, nipping, sucking, biting her skin amongst the way, causing Chloe to moan and throw her head back giving him better access to her neck, she could feel herself getting wetter.

"Ollie...wow...that's good" Chloe purred in his ear. She moved her hands down and began to fiddle with the buckle of his belt. Letting his pants fall to his knees, She then grinded her hips against his hardness, earning her a moan in return.

"Chloe..." He said ecstasy clear in his voice. He decided that it was his turn to tease her. He dropped his hand to her core, and delighted in knowing that she was already wet. He ripped her underwear whilst pulling it off her, he knew he was going to have to apologise for that in the morning. He ran his fingers gently over her clit, making her squeal. He then inserted a finger into her and pulled it quickly back out, he then inserted two fingers, feeling her tight walls pulsing around them

"Oh...Ollie...oh" she moaned bucking her hips uncontrollably.

"Come for me Chloe" Ollie said and just hearing him say those words was enough to send her over the edge, Ollie moved his attention back up to her neck, whilst she continued to ride out her orgasm.

When she came back down for her high, she thought that she should repay Ollie the teasing; she bent down and took his length in the palm of her hand. She stroked him gently, and ran her thumb for the base of his cock, sending ripples of pleasure up through his body, causing a deep growl to escape his lips. Chloe then took his cock and placed it in her mouth and bobbed her hand, scrapping it with her teeth and massaging it with her tongue.

"Enough...Chloe...enough" he stammered, pulling her head up, and before she could begin to argue kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, we managed to walk them over to the bed, he gently pushed her on the bed, and whilst doing so managed to unhook her bra. He watched as her bra fell to the floor, revealing her breasts. Oliver cupped one of her breasts in one hand and sucked on the nipple of the other. Earning another moan from Chloe

Chloe could no longer with hold the pain that was in the abdomen and begged Oliver to give her what she wanted.

"Ollie...please.. come on please" Chloe moaned into his shoulder causing him to thrust into her, both of them moaned at the contact. Oliver thrusts grew in strength and speed, he reached one hand down to rub her clit, that pushed her over the edge and she screamed out her orgasm and hearing her do this caused him to spill his seed inside her. He tried his best not to collapse on top of her and he rode out is high.

"Chloe that was...amazing" Oliver started to say, When Chloe put her finger to his lip silencing him.

"I know Ollie, I know" And with that she snuggled into his body and he pulled the blanket up over them, within minutes both of them had fallen asleep. They sleep soundly the whole night in each other's arm.

Oliver woke the next morning feeling content from the sex the night before, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11 o'clock in the morning, he decided to wake Chloe softly by kissed her neck. "Morning Gorgeous" Oliver said to her. Watching her slowly wake-up, Wow he thought to himself she really does look beautiful in the morning

**Sorry I won't get the next chapter uploaded for a few days, Got a crazy next two weeks at school, but I'll try and get one uploaded on Friday or Saturday. Please Read and Review,**

**Thanks,**

**Siobhán**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story and my pen-name to their favourites it means a lot knowing that people read and enjoy this. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I've had the Young Americans in my school a fortnight ago and then we went to Belgium to the Euro Space Center (ESC) last week and Shopping to Germany and Holland. I'd never been outside Ireland before and visiting those 3 beautiful countries has inspired this chapter.**

"Mmm" Chloe mumbled as she gently woke from her sleep. She could feel strong arms around her, holding her. Chloe remembered the activities from the night before. She felt another kiss being pressed to her neck.

"Morning sleepy" Oliver whispered softly in Chloe's ear. Chloe twisted around to face him.

"Hey" Chloe replied. "Did we..." looking around at the clothes lying all over the room.

"Yeah" Oliver said, waiting on her to go into a 'this-should-not-have-happened-meltdown'. But to his surprise Chloe didn't show any signs of freaking out she seemed to be okay with the fact that they had had sex.

"So did it live up to your high standards Mr. Queen?" Chloe asked with a seductive smile.

"Hell, it did, it exceeded all expectations Sidekick" Oliver answered whilst gently turning Chloe so that she was now lying on her back with Oliver towering over kissing and nibbling at her neck causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

He stroked her cheek gently "God you're so damn beautiful". He told her. This caused Chloe to blush and look away slightly, He could see that she wasn't used to being told this, most women of the women he'd been with had been arrogant about their looks, expected you to tell them that they were beautiful. He wished he knew who had made her feel so insecure about herself so that he could make them pay for what they had done to this piece of pure perfection.

He reached down and kissed her on her still slightly swollen lips. Chloe parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, both of them fiercely giving everything into the kiss. Oliver had one had holding himself up, so that he would crush her with his weight and the other hand was freely exploring her body. As his hand ran over her stomach he could her muscles tensing causing a shiver to run up Chloe's spine.

Before they knew what had happened they were both lying beside each other breathing heavily, Oliver was the first one to recover after their latest rendition. He Got up of the bed and offered her a hand.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Where to?" She answered curiously.

"Well, I don't know about you but I normally have a shower after having sex _twice_ in the one night" He replied raising his eyebrows in a sexy seductive manner. Chloe got up off the bed and joined Oliver in a nice warm shower. The feel of the water running down her skin was exactly what she needed after a night with Ollie. Wow that man knew how to work her. She felt amazing. She couldn't help but remember that Jimmy never made her feel this good afterwards.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked, pulling her out of her deep thoughts, he couldn't help but worry that she was starting to regret what happened between them.

"Nothing much, Just random little things, Y'know" Chloe replied, not wanting to tell him the truth that she was comparing a night with her dead ex-husband Jimmy and him. When they had finished washing each other Ollie left Chloe to get dressed whilst he went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

As Chloe entered the Kitchen, there was a wonderful smell of cooking. "Wow, something smells good" she said whilst sniffing the air.

"Hope you're hungry" He said, getting some plates out of the press and then putting some bacon, sausages, eggs, and pudding them and walking over to the table and setting them down. He already had set the table with a white tablecloth and glasses of orange juice, knives, forks the whole works.

"Ollie, this looks amazing" Chloe complimented just before digging in.

"And there's a beautiful, steaming, fresh pot of coffee on the way" he added cheekily, everyone knew about Chloe's major coffee addiction.

"Oh ha ha, just because I enjoy a mug cup of Coffee more than the rest of you, is no reason to tease me about it" Chloe said playfully slapping his arm as he walked by.

"Em..No, I believe that gives me all the more reason to tease you about it" He answered back. He put the coffee pot on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Ollie, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble" She said feeling bad about all the work he had put into breakfast when all she did was get dressed.

"Chloe, it's just breakfast, not meaning to bust your bubble or anything but I was going to have to eat at some stage anyway and if your normal eating habits are anything to go by I didn't have to put that much extra on for you and I couldn't exactly have you collapsing from hunger on me, now could I, The media would have a field day, 'Even with all his money Oliver Queen let his newest woman collapse from hunger' I can just see profit going down from that" Oliver joked

Chloe couldn't help but laugh he had a point about the look if he let her collapse from hunger, but she decided that she was going to get him back for teasing her about the coffee. "So is that what I am?" she asked.

"What do you mean is that what you are?" Oliver asked confused

"Oliver Queen's newest woman, just another notch on your belt?" She replied trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"No, Chloe of course that's not what you are, I meant that's what the media would look at you as, You might have noticed I have a bit of a reputation for ending up across the front page with different girls that I hook up with." He admitted starting to get a little hot under the collar.

"So you just hooked up with me?" Chloe questioned

"Well, yea but no not like that you mean a lot more to me than those other girls, you're my friend, I have more respect for you than that, I would never treat you like that, You got to believe me" ..."Oliver..." Chloe tried to cut across. "...No Chloe, I don't bring every girl back here have sex with her twice, have a shower and then have breakfast with her." Oliver babbled

"Ollie..Ollie I was just messing with you, I know you wouldn't do that to me. I was winding you up and clearly it worked" Chloe confessed.

"Chlo, please don't do that to me, you really had me stressed" Oliver said breathing a slight sigh of relieve

"Awh...my poor Ollie" Chloe said getting up from the table, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck. "But now you know better than to tease me about my coffee" She kissed his neck and then walked over to the other end of the table sat down and started eating, leaving Ollie sit there with his mouth open.

He was just about to say in reply when there was a sudden knock on the door. Chloe looked at Oliver to see if he knew who it was, he shrugged, "I don't know" He mouthed at her.

"Oliver, I know you're in there." The voice of Tess Mercer calls out.

"Crap, Ollie She can't know about us" Chloe says anxiously

"What? Why?" Oliver asks confused

"Just Oliver, please, look I'll hide in your room" Chloe pleaded

"Right okay, I'll try and get rid of her then shall I" He whispered with a touch of sarcasm. He stalked over to the door and answered it. "Tess, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you call around to visit me?"

"Cut the crap, Oliver, you left me last night to deal with all of the questions about where you had gone, did you know that you were expected to give a speech after the dessert and get pictures taken with some of the children?" Tess said clearly pissed off. "There were major clients there last night Oliver and not mentioning the sponsors and let me tell you they're far from impressed"

"Sorry Tess, I completely forgot, I something urgent came up and I had to attend to it" Oliver Lied.

"You mean another hot girl caught your attention and you had to see to your desires and brought her back here" Tess implied

"And why on earth would you think that?"

"Eh, let's see unless you've started cross dressing and have got incredibly small feet that pair of six-inch heels over there don't belong to you" Tess answered smugly. "I'm not going to let you run this company into the ground Oliver; you'd do well to remember that." And with that Tess left.

Oliver turned to see Chloe coming out of his room. "Would you like to explain?" Oliver asked

"Explain what?"

"Explain why you just hid in my bedroom" Oliver said eyebrows raised.

**Please READ and REVIEW. I love to hear what you guys think of the chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, first off I have to start with a massive apology to you all, It's been ages since I've updated this and I know this is going to sound like a massive lines of excuses but between school, exams, work experience, sporting events and oh so much more I haven't had the time. However, it's Summer Holidays and over the last 2 weeks I re-found my muse.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it means so much to see that there are people out there enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to another amazing Smallville fanfiction author BabyDee. I have been reading her stuff in the last couple of days and it's amazing. So here's to you.

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE**: AS PER USUAL IT PAINS ME TO SAY

**THAT I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

So without further delays here's chapter 4. Please Review.

"Oliver really what else was I meant to do Tess Mercer can't know about us Oliver, She's going to start asking lots of questions you know that. Anyway why does it matter that I'm just not that keen on telling the world just yet" Chloe pointed out as if Oliver was being completely stupid.

"Oh Gee, Chloe I don't know you kind of made it look as if your ashamed to be seen with me" Oliver snapped his temper beginning to flare.

"Is that honestly what you think? That I'm ashamed to be seen you?" Chloe asked completely taken a back and a look of outrage slowly creeping across her face.

"Well pray do tell what else am I meant to think? Not too many girls that I've been with hide in my bedroom after having sex twice, having a shower and breakfast with me all in one night. What are you afraid that having people know that you hooked up with me would tarnish your 'butter wouldn't melt good girl' repertoire?" He continued.

"So glad to hear that your comparing me to all the other girls you've been with and that you think I'm so shallow, that I only care about appearances, Well I hate to be the one who has to break it to you but unlike yourself Oliver, I don't bang everything that has a pulse and is of the opposite sex. So to be honest I really don't think that people would really pass many remarks on me having a one night stand they'd probably just think that you seduced me" Chloe admitted sourly.

"You know what Chloe next time someone show an interest in you or tries to show you that you can have a good time. Warn the poor bastard what he's getting himself in for will ya" Oliver shouted

"Oh so is that what you were doing Oliver feeling sorry for me because I haven't shown an interest in anything sex related since Jimmy died, just thought that you were being nice, doing your good deed for the week?" Chloe screamed angrily at him "Well, I suppose I should stop by the chemist on the way home and get some flea remover shouldn't I because you know what they say, You lie down with dogs and you get up with flea's and my God Oliver Queen in your past you've lay down with some dogs I'm surprised you don't have mange." And with that she turned on her heels and stormed out of Oliver's penthouse slamming the door behind her.

Chloe remained in a foul mood for the rest of that day, such a bad mood in fact that eight mugs of coffee in just under four hours had less than no affect on her what so ever. In fact her mood made the wicked tigress that is her cousin Lois Lane look like a domestic kitten.

She bashed in codes to the computers at watchtower, slammed pressed, and threw files all over the place giving absolutely no attention to details in some of the cases that Clark had asked her to look in too. So much so that she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she would have to sit down later on in the week and discard all the notes she had made and start a fresh.

"Good Evening, our dear watchtower, where am I headed first this evening" Canary sang through her voice piece to Chloe, in a much chirper voice than normal.

"Robbery on 39th Avenue, and that's it on your side of town" Chloe said with no emotion.

"Where to first Watchtower" Clark spoke.

"Possible Arson on Hillgrove"

"Fire out, where to next?" Clark asked.

"Mugging on outside the..." Chloe Started but Clark cut across.

"Okay sorted, anything else hopefully something with a little more humph" Clark asked trying to figure out her mood he could tell that something was off and it wasn't long before he his suspicions where confirmed.

"Well I'm sorry if our everyday crimes fail in comparison to your normal Kryptonian crimes." She snapped her angry still evident from earlier on.

"Chloe are you okay" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Clark" Chloe answered a little too quickly to sound convincing.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked eyebrows raised knowingly.

"I said I'm fine, what part of that don't you understand"

"Yea, I'll see you later, Chlo" Clark said as he signed off.

Chloe went home that night to the talon apartment. She lit a fire and made herself a fresh mug of coffee. She sat down on the sofa, wrapped a blanket around her legs and relaxed for the evening. However, Chloe's mind was still in over drive from her fight with Oliver earlier. She couldn't help but feel that she over-reacted. Now she could see why Oliver jumped to conclusions when she hid from Tess but assuming that she was that shallow was wrong on his behalf.

They both had definitely over reacted. She knew that she was going to have to apologise to Oliver after what she said to him about the lying down with flea's although she had to admit that it was actually quite funny.

**Okay, so Chloe and Oliver had a bit of a lovers-tiff there but I promise they'll kiss and make up and maybe a bit more... in the next chapter.**

**Please Review it means so much to hear what you think of this story. All mistakes are mine this was typed up in a bit of a hurry so I'm sure there's plenty.**

**All my Love,**

**Siobhán xx**


End file.
